My One night with Edge
by SandyCena
Summary: Short story about a onenight stand with her favorite wrestler.


**Chapter 1- Summer Fling**

Short story about a one-night stand with her favorite wrestler.

I want to ECW/Smackdown wrestling match and after the show I hang out near where they got to their cars stuff and my sister Donna and I waiting it was like a hour and than they wrestlers came we got some of the guys and divas autographs and I was leaning on Adam Copland jeep aka Edge and he came out and he look so hot in his jeans and Kiss retro shirt on.

"Hi Edge can I have your autograph," I said.

"Yeah sure," he said

I gave him my program and he sign his picture and he ask me why was I leaning on his jeep I smile at him and he smile back at me.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know it was your jeep,"

Adam just smile and he sign some more autographs and I stood there amaze how tall and how cute is he is in person he ask me was I going to the Summer Slam after party and I going to be honest I didn't know they was having one but I told him I was going to with my sister at a night club.

"No it is another one at another club I'll drive you there,"

I look at my sister and she look at me and we could not believe all I could smile.

"Cool," I said so we got into the jeep and drove about fifteen minutes from where they staying at.

We got out of the jeep and their was no fans around I guess the fans didn't know about this party so we want in the music was loud and I got to dance with him and Donna she got to dance with CM Punk aka Phil Brooks and Adam brought me a drink and we sat down in a quite corner and he confess to me that he was still in love Lita aka Amy Dumes and he wish they never broke up.

"I am so sorry that happen to you,"

He ask me have I ever love someone so much that you think about everyday and it hurts because you want them so bad and you can't have them no more I can see the hurt in his eyes but I wonder what that brought it up.

"Yeah I know how you feel." 

Adam just smile at me and drink his beer and I was drinking fruity drink with vodka anyway he turn to me and ask me do I have anyone great he wants to know about my love.

"I am seeing someone but it isn't serious."

He smiles at me again he must like something he sees.

"You're a pretty woman why is he keeping you hanging like that,"

"I don't know," I said drinking my drink again okay I did not understand what he was saying but that is a best answer I can think of.

Adam took my hand and he lean over the table and he whisper in to my ear something I thought I never in my life here.

"Let's go back to my hotel room,"

I couldn't believe it what I heard I told him I need to tell my sister where I am going she was over Phil and he wasn't drinking so he agree that he take Donna back to my place I think him and than I left with Adam and I got into his jeep and we didn't talk much we got there fans was waiting to get his autograph some of the girls wonder why I was hang around him but I didn't paid them any mind got into his nice room nothing too fancy and I sat down.

"I am going to take a shower."

So I sat there waiting for him and he wrote a letter to Amy pouring his heart out to her he still love great and I his rebound one night stand will you only live once. He came out of the bathroom and he had towel around his waist and I got to see his beautiful body he sat on the bed next to me and he look into my eyes and he ask me can he kiss me.

"Do you mind if I kiss you,"

"No go ahead kiss me,"

Lean over and kiss me and I can see he was getting hard and I thinking to myself please make sure he have a condom of course he do he is wrestler it like American Express never leave home with it.

"I haven't dated a lot since Amy left me,"

I was starting to get hot and bother and he smile at me ask me to go down on him whoa I was not ready for that but I of course did it why not I didn't know he was that big he is about 8 ½ inches he finally ask me my name I really don't want to tell because I am related to someone in wrestling and I don't want him to tell the other guys he had me my uncle is going to kill me when he finds out if he finds out but I am over the age 18 years old but Uncle Dave still going to be mad.

"What's your name love?"

"My name is Sandy," I said

Than he rub my head and I got on my knees and began to suck him off wow he was so sweet to me I don't even have the balls to tell him I am still pure can you believe that will he going to know sooner or later. He lean back and I still fully clothes I love his tattoos I have couple myself.

"Sandy I want you to take off your clothes and show me what you got."

I did and he sat up and began to licking my breast and I like it I started playing with his balls and I got on my knees and started to sucking him off again and he push my head little bit so he can feel my tongue on slit and I starting to cum hard and I lick and suck and drink his cum down he push my head little more so I can deep throat him.

Than after that I got on top of him, remember I am still pure so I took my time he started to look at me funny and than here; he comes with that question,

"You are so tight are you virgin?"

"Yes I am so sorry,"

"No don't be it will be my pleasure to be your first since you are a fan of me,"

I smile at him and he told me what I need to do and I got on top of him and he ease his cock into me and I was in pain but it feel good afterwards I rode him hard and long and I speed up real fast and I can feel his cock ready to expose in me and I cum over his cock and he told me to put my pussy in his face whoa he going to suck my pussy wow cool even though I had that done before it isn't sex in my eyes anywho I did that and oh my god it feel so dam good I can not believe I was getting my pussy suck by him.

In no time I came with out warning I scream out his name and he was teasing my clit and playing with my tits and I was so into it I could scream but I didn't and he told me to turn over so he can put his hard cock in my ass and he put some KY gel on his cock and he want in and out so I won't bleed to death than my uncle really would kill him anyway we did it doggy style love it and Adam came in my ass I turn me on my back and he put his still hard cock in me he took his time I start moaning and so did he we kiss each other and he love how I was working it he starting moaning sound so sexy how he moan my name than he speed up little more and I had my eyes close because I had still had little bit of pain there the cherry only half pop but now it is getting pop good and I did started bleeding little bit and I love this man he is super cool and took his time with me everything. I moan louder and I the pain I was feeling was pure pleasure now and I scream out his name he move his hip around and I don't know if he did or not use a condom or not I think he did I am not going to worry too much on it after I came for the last time he got off top me and pull me close most guys want to go sleep he wanted to hold me strange anywho it was now after two in the morning and we kiss and we want to sleep and around six in the morning I want to take a shower I left a note to thank him for a wonderful night I met up with my sister and Uncle Dave and that girlfriend of his and my little cousin we left to go to Philly for their show up there and I hope it never comes out I had sex with Adam because we both be in trouble big time than again maybe not I am 18years old today yes I was 171/2 years old having sexy with a 34year old man he never ask me my age and I don't look like I am teenager but I am oh well its my birthday today and I going to have more fun I got a text message from Adam and he wants to hook up again why not its my birthday. And I am now legal to have sex with him hell Dave came say shit his older daughter want with someone over 18 so he can get off my ass about it if he finds out.

The End


End file.
